Blast From The Past
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When an old enemy of his dad's escapes from prison, Hanson finds himself in danger.
1. Escaped Convict

BLAST FROM THE PAST

DISCLAIMER

Hey, it's my second 21 Jump Street fic! Everything that you recognize belongs to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. Takes place in between seasons 2 and 3 right before whatever episode started season 3. I kinda got this idea from an old "Baywatch" episode. Frankly, I only watched the first two seasons because of the EddieShaunie pairing, plus this episode where Mitch had to take down this guy that nearly killed Hobie. This is not related to "Secrets We Keep". So, here I go!

CHAPTER ONE: ESCAPED CONVICT

Officer Tom Hanson sighed in boredom. He drummed his fingers on the table. A wild yell made him look up.

"What's up, Hanson?" Officer Doug Penhall wondered.

"I'm **bored**! I wanna go to work!" Tom complained.

"Yeah Hanson's right. We've been out of work for three months," Officer Judy Hoffs agreed.

"Let's see what's on the radio," Harry Officer Truman Ioki suggested.

"Yeah. Why not? There's nothing better to do," Tom agreed. Ioki turned on the radio.

"And it's a lovely summer day," the announcer stated. "Sun is shining, no breeze, and it's ninety degrees, coming up your local news," the d.j. stated.

"Boring," Doug said.

"You got anything better, Penhall?" Judy asked.

"No," Doug answered.

"Then shut your trap," Tom told him. Doug gave up. They listened to a string of commercials. Then, the news came in.

"Two bank robbers were caught after one got stuck coming out of a window," the newsman said. The Jump Street Officers laughed.

"Yeah, **that**'**s** real good," Judy said.

"And in further news, an old-time convict recently escaped from the federal penitentiary," the newsman continued.

"Oh, terrific," said Doug.

"This man was in for armed robbery, assault with a deadly, and an assault on a police officer," the man continued.

"Why would anyone take their eyes off this guy?" Judy wondered.

"We have just received word that the suspect's name is Brock Harding," the man revealed. Tom froze.


	2. Tom's Memories

DISCLAIMER

Not mine. Everything belongs to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. Well, except for Brock Harding. **He**'**s** mine.

Tom barely heard anything else. His mind had just reverted back to the past.

_"Let him go, Harding!" a voice shouted._

_"Drop your guns, cops!" a second voice exclaimed._

_"Harding! Let him go!" a third voice chimed in._

_"Drop your guns or I do the kid!" the second voice warned._

_"Harding!" the two voice chorused._

_"Drop 'em!" Harding shouted._

"Hanson? Hanson!" Tom shook his head.

"You okay?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tom said.

"Are you sure?" Judy queried.

"Oh, yeah," Tom assured. "Listen, uhI gottaexcuse me," he stammered. He went up the stairs to the second floor. Once there, he raked his hair with his fingers. He couldn't believe it. Brock Harding was out? His eyes became pained and he unconsciously rubbed his hand across his throat.


	3. Harding's Plan

DISCLAIMER

I only own Brock Harding. The rest belongs to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell.

Brock Harding smirked to himself as he drove down the street in the prison van he had stolen. He had it all figured out. He'd find that young cop, Tommy Hanson. He gave a soft sinister chuckle as he remembered the look of terror on Tom Hanson Sr.'s face when he had the kid. It had all been perfect, but had underestimated the department. He failed to consider someone coming in from behind. He wouldn't do that again. He had been sentenced to twenty years for his crime. And then ironic had happened. Big, bad Tom Hanson had been killed in a convenience store robbery.

"Serves the jerk right. He shouldn't have sent me to prison. If he hadn't, I'd be rich by now. But no, Mr. High And Mighty Policeman had to be a big hero," Harding disgustedly said to himself. He laughed derisively. "You weren't so high and mighty in that diner, were ya, Hanson? Well, too bad. I'm gonna get your kid. Just you wait, Tommy-Boy. Just you wait." He laughed evilly.


	4. Face To Face With Danger

DISCLAIMER

It's not mine. It belongs to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. Except for Brock Harding. Since I don't know Mrs. Hanson's first name, I'm just going to make something up. And thanks to Aggieatheart for reviewing. I have no idea what Hoffs drives other than it's red and a convertible.

Tom drove his blue 1965 Mustang down the road. He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do. Brock was out, he couldn't be found, and he didn't know what to do. Except of course, to check on his mother. He sighed. Finally, he was at the residence.

"Mom? Mom, you home?" he called. The man walked up to the house. He knocked vigorously. "Mom, you here or what?" he asked. Almost immediately, he heard the lock being turned.

"Thomas Brian Hanson, just who do you think you're talking to?" Amy Hanson demanded.

"Sorry," he apologized with a sheepish grin. "I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he continued seriously.

"Tom, what is it?" Amy queried.

"You listened to the news, right?" Tom check.

"Yes," Amy nodded. Then, "Oh, honey. You don't have to worry about **me**. I'm fine," she assured.

"Well, I just had to check. You know?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I know," Amy smiled. She reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Mom!" Tom complained, pulling away. "I need to go clear my head. Youcall the stationif you need us," he continued.

"I will honey," Amy promised. Tom walked back to his car and drove off. He was unaware that he was being shadowed. A black Dodge Ram followed his every move. Tom wound up at the beach, where he was surprised to see a red convertible.

"Hoffs," Tom said, shaking his head. He parked his Mustang and walked up to his friend.

"Hey, Hoffs," Tom greeted.

"Hey, Hanson," Judy responded.

"What are you doing here?" Tom wondered.

"I needed to cool down a little. Beach is the perfect place," Judy replied.

"Yeah?" Tom asked.

"Yeah," Judy nodded.

"Hey, Tommy-Boy!" a voice called. Hanson tensed as he and Hoffs turned around.

"Remember **me**, Tommy-Boy?" Harding queried.

_Harding had thirteen-year old Tom Hanson, Jr. in a headlock, a knife against his neck._

"_One move, and I slit his throat," Harding threatened._

"Run," Tom said, his voice fearful.

"What?" Judy asked.

"RUN!" Tom shouted. Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed her arm and took off. Harding gave chase.


	5. In The Danger Zone

DISCLAIMER

It's definitely not mine, except for Brock Harding. Everything else belongs to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell.

Tom and Judy kept running across the beach until they noticed a warehouse.

"In there! Go!" Tom shouted. They dashed into the building. Judy wanted to stop to catch her breath, but Tom kept up his quickened pace, leading her up a flight of stairs. Together, they ducked into a hallway.

"Hanson…who is this guy?" Judy panted.

"Brock Harding," Tom replied.

"The escaped prisoner?" Judy asked. "Then why didn't you bust him?" she wondered. Tom didn't answer, but rocked back and forth on his feet. All of a sudden, he slammed a hand on the wall.

"Man! I wish my dad was still alive!" he exclaimed softly.

"Hanson, what is going on? Why didn't you arrest Harding?" the woman demanded.

"Look, youyou don't know, Harding. Not like **I** do," Tom stammered.

"Hanson, what is" she was cut off as he put a hand over her mouth. She made a muffled complaint, but he shushed her.

"Tommy-Boy! Oh Tommy-Boy, where are you?" Harding sang. Tom sank to the ground, pulling Judy with him. He let out soft, shaky breaths as the footsteps came closer.

"Come on out, Tommy-Boy," Harding called. The footsteps came closer. A gun cocked and Brock Harding stepped into view.


	6. Getting Help

DISCLAIMER

It's not my property, but the property of Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell. I only own Brock Harding.

Tom's breath caught in his throat when he saw the man.

"End of the line, Tommy-Boy," Harding smirked. He pulled out a gun and cocked it. Tommy slowly stood up, taking Judy with him.

"Judego," he said.

"But" she began to object.

"Go!" Tominterrupted, pushing her away from the scene.

"Dumb move, Tommy-Boy," Harding sneered.

"You gonna kill mefine. But I won't let you drag one of my partners into it," Tom shot back. Meanwhile, Hoffs ran through the building. Then, she skidded to a stop.

"Wait a minute. What am I doing? We work together!" she exclaimed. Then, she doubled back.

"HANSON!" the woman screamed. Back in the hallway, Tom and Brock turned at the sound.

"So, she came back," Brock sneered.

"Dang it!" Tom exclaimed.

"HANSON!" Judy screamed again. Tom headed for the sound.

"Hoffs!" he called. They continued to call out as they headed for each other. Suddenly, a shot rang out! Hanson let out a cry of pain and he stumbled onto the floor. From her position in the hall, Hoffs heard the shot and pulled out her own weapon.

"Hanson?" she asked uncertainly. Then, she heard the sounds of a hobbling run.

"Come on!" Tom cried as he came into view.

"Your leg!" Judy gasped. He ignored the pain as well as the blood flowing from the wound as he grabbed her and resumed running.

"Come on!" Tom said again.

"Are you sure you should be running on that leg?" Judy asked as they headed off.

"Forget it! Just keep running!" Tom responded. They doubled back the way they came and headed out the door.

"We need to find a payphone!" Tom told her. They continued to run as Harding came after them. Finally, they spotted what they were looking for out of the man's line of view. Hanson dog into his jean pockets. Hoffs was surprised when he came up with a fistful of quarters.

"Call whoever you can think ofFuller, Penhall**anybody**I don't care," he said hurriedly.

"Hanson" Judy began to object.

"Oh, and have them find RosemontCharlie Rosemont," Tom told her.

"Tom, wha" she started to ask.

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!" he interrupted. Without waiting for a reply, he took off. Judy put the first quarter in.

"Penhall? Thank God you're there! Hanson and I are being chased by that guy, Brock Harding and we need you and the rest of the team to get your butts over here now! And see if you can find Tom Sr.'s old partner Charlie Rosemont," she said rapidly. After giving Penhall the location, she hung up and went to look for Hanson.


	7. End Of The Line

DISCLAIMER

Now, you should all know by now that I only own Brock Harding. Everything else belongs to Fox Network and Stephen J. Cannell.

Meanwhile, Tommy was struggling to make it down the street. But finally, he collapsed onto the ground. He couldn't make it any farther. There was no way.

"Tommy-Boy! Oh, Tommy-Boy! Give up?" Harding called derisively. Tommy panted. This was it. The end of the line. It would all be over soon. Harding had won. He groaned and clutched his leg. The stickiness worried him. He needed a doctor. He knew that.

"Tommy-Boy!" Harding called again. The officer tensed. He was so close! Making a quick decision, Hanson began to crawl away. Harding laughed sinisterly. A few blocks away, various units had gotten together.

"So, what's the situation?" an officer questioned.

"Well, according to Officer Hoffs, Officer Hanson has been shot," Captain Adam Fuller replied.

"Is Hanson okay?" Doug queried.

"No. That shot looked pretty bad," Hoffs replied with a shake of her head. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of a struggle. Everyone tensed and pulled out their weapons. Harding came out, pulling a fighting Hanson with him.

"Let go! Let go of me, Harding!" Tom shouted.

"Let him go, Harding! Let him go, now!" Charlie Rosemont demanded, as he and the other officers un-cocked the safety on their guns.

"Don't try it! I'll kill him!" Harding warned.

"Drop your gun now!" Judy screamed.

"Do what she says, Harding!" Doug cried.

"Don't make this worse for yourself, Harding," Tom cautioned.

"You know somethin', Tommy-Boy? I'm gettin' **really** sick of your mouth," Harding snarled. Then, before Tom could react, Harding took out a knife, and put his arm around the officer's throat.

"One move and I slit his throat boys!" Harding shouted. Tom froze.

"Tommy! Tommy, stay with us!" Charlie cried.

"Hanson is frozen stiff," said Doug.

"Dad. Dad, help," Tom croaked out. Harry, Doug, and Judy stared at each other.

"Dad?" they mouthed together.

"Take it easy, Tommy. We're gonna get you out of here," Charlie soothed.

"Yeah. Only if you let me walk away from this," Brock sneered.

"Not a chance, buster," Doug stated. Brock's response was to press the knife into Tom's skin.

"Dad?" Tom asked.

"We need to take a shot **now**," an officer whispered to Capt. Fuller.

"But we can't risk Hanson's life," Capt. Fuller whispered back.

"You gonna let me walk!" Harding screamed.

"Forget it, honey," Judy responded.

"Oh, you just killed your partner," Harding stated. He jerked the knife back andTom suddenly found himself breathing in air. He looked around to see Harding on the floor, grabbing his shoulder. _Whatwhat happened?_ he wondered.

"Hanson!" Hoffs exclaimed. She, Charlie, and the rest of the Jump Street Unit ran up to him as he began to slide to the floor.

"Whoa, take it easy, kid," Charlie said, quickly catching him.

"Someone read that punk his rights," Fuller instructed, gesturing to Harding. A uniformed officer went to do so and the man was led away while the officer was reciting. Minutes later, at Jump Street Chapel, the other Jump Street Officers stared as Charlie knelt in front of Hanson.

"You all right, kid?" the senior officer questioned.

"Yeah. Sure, Charlie," Tom replied dully.

"Okay. You just sit tight, I'm gonna go talk to your partners," Charlie said gently.

"Sure," Tom said lifelessly. The older man patted the officer's knee, then walked back to the others.

"Is Hanson going to be okay?" Capt. Fuller asked quietly.

"With time, yes," Charlie replied. "He'll most likely have trouble sleeping for a few weeks, might be a bit more snappish," he continued.

"And you know this, how?" Doug wondered.

"'Cause the kid's acting the same way he did last time he was in this position," Charlie answered.

"Last time?" echoed Hoffs.

"Yeah. Harding tried to kill Tom when he was thirteen. It really shook him up," Charlie told them.

"No wonder," Ioki stated.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. They all stared at Tom.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you were confused as to why Hanson kept saying 'Dad', it was because he was flashing back to the last time he had been in the situation. You probably knew that, but just in case you didn't, that's why.


End file.
